warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Limbo/@comment-89.68.229.18-20170407071505
Guys, I'm gonna post some strategy tips for all those idiots spamming 4. I'm a Limbo main and it always kills me in seconds because someone constantly drags me out of the rift, but it gets worse - I've seen whole teams die over and over in a single match due to the spamming. This is a show of selfishness and arrogance of new Limbo players. I wish it to stop. 1. make cataclysm as small as possible on missions like defense, mobile defense and excavation. Put stasis on. Voila, the team doesn't rage and you're still very useful 2. consider small cata as a good alternative on survival - put a small bubble + stasis, wait for an enemy to enter and from there on start creating a self-spreading chain with rift surge + good melee. Natural talent and high efficiency are also useful for this. 3. an alternative to the chain are banish towers - do not kill every mob, leave one, two or even three on the extremities of the crowd, possibly the ones nearest the entrances of the room you're currently in. Keep them surged, banish enemies around, slaughter them. Rinse and repeat. Note that stasis needs to be kept on for this. 4. one of my old pre-rework strategies that will also work now is what I call the antlion's pit. This is much useful with cataclysm continuum in a duration-oriented build. Put a small or medium-sized cata in a hallway or some narrow passage where enemies frequently go, The moment they enter the bubble, they are slaughtered and your cata is kept alive. I used it with a high-crit melee and naramon's shadow step, but it's not bad when used with stasis. 5. another tip is similar to the one above. I call it the buttplug. Find a narrow passage, put stasis on and block a small cata or just banished enemies so that you only leave little space on the far end for you to stand. Wait for enemies to gather in the plugged "butt", unrift, slaughter them. The plug stays intact. Just watch your six. I suggest plugging the butt with banished enemies, and putting a small cata behind you if it's not a dead end. Which way you're gonna use the buttplug (banish/cata or both) it's going to create different possibilities. 6. if you're still going to use a range-focused build, please use haven and please use cata only on the start of your chain/towers described above or when the pod/terminal/excavator is on low health. Otherwise you're annoying, destructive to team and putting yourself into danger due to nullies. The cool thing is that with a proper build you can switch between these tips mid-game or even use more than one at the same time, creating a synergy. There is a lot of flexibility here to suit currents needs. You really don't need to get spammy, just get creative. Additionally, I just hope they nerf/remove the scaling on collapse and everything should be fine.